Dot Hack In The Limelight
by Yami Akurei
Summary: After having moved in with Ryou, Kaoru creates a new PC. But what happens after lunch one day? Bad summary, sorry. This is my first RP with Ryuuzaki. Rated M for lemon. This is a KaoruxRyou fanfic.


'

'.hack/G.U.'

"In the Limelight" by Ryuuzaki Kusakurin and Yami Akurei

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.

Warnings: Hard yaoi, language

Characters: Ichinose Kaoru Endrance, Misaki Ryou Haseo, Pi, Atoli, Kuhn, Yata, Sakubo, Zelkova

Theme Songs: DESIRE Abingdon Boys School, Rain One Cirque du Soleil, Fragile T.M. Revolution

Pairings: Kaoru x Ryou

Written for the Endrance x Haseo community of LiveJournal and the people, won't be posted elsewhere. In other words: Don't take it, please XD

This was a roleplay that Yami Akurei and I started somewhere near the end of May, and look where it got us. This was her first roleplay and mine, to be honest, so I hope we did alright!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nnngh..." Haseo grunted as he took a rather nasty blow from a Gaze Knight, although within seconds, his partner had healed the wound with a cry of 'Repth'. With another blow from his broadsword, the creature was easily dispatched, and it gave Haseo time to watch the other party member as he put his tome away in a flash of light. Healing really didn't suit him, Haseo thought, shaking his head at Kaoru's new character.

Ever since Endrance had begun to get even more popularity after he had gone back and reclaimed his title, he had decided to create a new character so that he wasn't constantly attacked by rabid fans. Haseo had thought it hilarious that someone like Endrance - a person who had once shown no real preference to whether the world hated him or loved him - would have to go out of his way to create a new character just to spend time with his boyfriend on the online game. His new character was a Macabre Dancer; he had said that it reminded him of his first character 'Elk', who had apparently been something called a 'Wavemaster'. This new character was cloaked in black and slightly less feminine than 'Endrance' was, although it still had its various quirks. Although he supposed he couldn't say anything; Zelkova's addition to his character had left him with two metal dinner-plate-like armour pieces... right over his ass... Kaoru constantly teased him about it, and he figured that it was payback time. Eventually, he would get Kaoru back for the continual teasing.

"Hey, I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Alright, Haseo," the new Macabre Dancer replied airily. Logging out and pulling off his M2D, Ryou looked across the room at Kaoru's sitting form and grinned as he went to go fix a meal for them both.

--.hack/G.U.--

Kaoru was so easy to sneak up on, it was laughable. Setting the two bowls of food down on a table in their living room, he entered their shared bedroom and slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde. Kaoru was apparently playing as 'Endrance' again, seeing as he had begun using a slightly higher pitch than his real voice was.

"Perhaps... although it would be simpler if you-"

"-Lunchtime," Ryou murmured, shifting and planting a kiss on Kaoru's lips mid-sentence. Kaoru quickly covered the mic and blindly returned the kiss before apologising to someone and logging off.

"Mmhmm... I'm coming." Ryou turned to enter the living room area where he had set the bowls of ramen and felt Kaoru's hot breath on his ear right before the man returned the favour - trapping him in his lanky arms, he slowly covered Ryou's lips with his own and lightly brushed his tongue on the younger boy's lower lip.

"Nnn... Kaoru... I made lunch, you know," Ryou protested, a light blush colouring his cheeks as he pulled away. "If you actually eat something this time, we can play afterwards," he teased, standing on his toes and kissing his boyfriend playfully on the nose before turning back around and sitting on the futon. Grabbing his bowl of ramen, the youth began to messily eat as usual, closing his eyes as he took the time to slowly enjoy the meal, licking his lips sensually after a few bites. Even if his boyfriend was a messy eater, it was times like these that Kaoru really thought food could be delicious... in more ways than one.

Does he know how he looks? When Ryou looked up at the 20-year-old rather innocently, Kaoru was almost completely assured that he didn't. Without thinking about it, he sat down to eat, using it as an excuse to watch Ryou out of the corner of his eye. Ever since he had moved in with the 17-year-old a few months ago, he had made sure to eat at least a meal a day with the youth; he was fascinating to watch. Ryou, being oblivious as usual, didn't notice the avidly-watching blonde that he was dating. He was too engrossed in his meal.

Once again, his tongue swiped over his lips and he sighed happily, enjoying the warm bowl of noodles. The wintery weather outside had him feeling cold, especially since he still had wet hair from his shower nearly an hour ago. Finishing the meal quickly, he set the bowl down and snuggled into Kaoru, relishing the additional warmth.

Kaoru straightened up immediately, not being entirely prepared for Ryou's sudden act of affection. Only two months ago, he would have remained on the other side of the plush futon, modestly blushing whenever any physical contact was made. He had changed so much, although Kaoru supposed there wasn't much he could say about it, as he himself had changed as well.

He still didn't eat much, and he was still a hikimomori, but he went outside more often, and he was even learning how to cook. Granted, Ryou was always with him when he ventured outdoors, and he never went out into the sunlight, as he complained about it being too harsh, but he was trying to change... for Ryou, if not for himself.

That being said, he was rather comfortable not reflecting on those things, because at the moment, he had a brunet practically glued to his side. Setting his own barely-touched bowl down on the table next to Ryou's, he rested his head on the feathery, soft hair before remembering the teen's promise.

"You said we could play... if I ate," he murmured, sorely tempted to kiss the younger boy senseless. He refrained from acting on that urge, though, and instead settled for closeness.

"You didn't eat very much," Ryou pointed out, crossing his arms and adopting a very Haseo-like facial expression.

"I... I wasn't very hungry," he offered weakly, looking down and adopting a sad expression as he resettled his shirt over his all-too-thin frame. Smirking slightly as he thought of something to say, he continued, "I wasn't hungry for food, at least..."

Ryou blushed and looked away. "Yeah... well, you should still eat more so you can keep up your strength for when we... play."

He was still getting accustomed to the change in Kaoru's actions. He was glad that Kaoru was eating and went outside more often. When they had started dating, he continuously worried about Kaoru's health. Kaoru mirrored Ryou's blushing, but the didn't stop him from thinking about what he could possibly do next.

"That doesn't mean we can't play..." he murmured, running his tongue over the shell of Ryou's ear and gently nipping on it. Ryou's cheeks went from a pink to crimson in a matter of seconds.

"But... your food..." Ryou tried again as shivers went down his spine.

"We're done, anyway," Kaoru murmured, sliding over Ryou and moving his mouth to his neck, where he ran his tongue over the smooth flesh, closing his teeth over a piece of skin and smiling when he felt Ryou tense up underneath his ministrations. He loved to devote attention to Ryou's neck - it was just so sensitive.

Ryou shuddered and moaned lightly while tilting his neck. He loved that Kaoru knew where and how to please him. He wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist, drawing him closer. Kaoru, in turn, captured Ryou's lips with his own, fighting down the subtle waves of desire that were washing over his body. He felt arms coaxing him closer, and let himself be pulled closer, finally into the younger boy's lap. He couldn't help it when his hands slid under Ryou's shirt, gently tweaking a nipple to see what kind of sensations he could elicit. Ryou moaned louder and arched his back into Kaoru's touch. His body felt warmer as it urged him to try and get Kaoru to do it again. 'More. More,' he thought as his body moved on it's own accord. Kaoru grinned absently as he tugged at Ryou's shirt.

"Off," he whispered, his voice a quiet murmur. Stopping for a second, he sat up, tugging Ryou with him. "This will probably be more comfortable... in bed," he observed, amused with his own ability to form coherent sentences where Ryou was not.

"Let's go... then," Ryou grumbled as he tore his lips from Kaoru's. "No... here's... good," Ryou contradicted as he attacked Kaoru's lips once again. Kaoru, in turn, allowed himself to be pulled back towards the younger boy, but carefully caught himself so that he didn't fall onto Ryou.

"What do you want... Ryou?" he asked, gently nibbling at his collarbone, then moving back to his neck again. He gently rolled his hips forward as he did so, the beginnings of his arousal evident.

"Don't know... you," Ryou muttered as he crushed his lips against Kaoru's. He moaned loudly as he felt Kaoru's hips roll over his own erection. Following instincts, Ryou grinded against Kaoru.

"More specifically?" Kaoru answered his lover's moan quietly; he was a gentle person by nature, and therefore usually quiet. "Off," he repeated quietly, tugging on Ryou's shirt once more. He knew that Ryou wasn't used to him taking the lead in anything, but he really wanted the shirt off - the better to tease the brunet, of course.

Ryou was struck with realization as he figured out Kaoru was talking about his shirt. He quickly tossed away his red, long-sleeved shirt and shivered lightly from the cold. He moved closer to Kaoru for both warmth and, other reasons.

"However you... want it... Kaoru." Ryou responded in between lustful kisses.

"Honestly?" He pulled away, watching his younger lover avidly for signs of regret, and when he found none, he whispered his own fantasy, the one that he touched himself to when Ryou wasn't around to sate his hunger for the boy. "I want-" and he blushed, obviously uncomfortable with the rough language. "I want... I want to be on top this time." His cheeks darkened, and to make up for pulling away, he rolled his hips against Ryou, gentle this time; it was barely enough to provide the friction that both of them needed.

"You want to be on top? Is that all?" Ryou asked breathlessly as he pushed up. "Sure... you can be..." As Kaoru rose to accomodate their new positions, Ryou began licking Kaoru's neck, driving him to either distraction or disaster, neither was sure of which.

Kaoru moaned quietly at the sensations, relishing the new feelings.

"Ryou..." he was tempted to just let Ryou have his way, but he became quickly aware that while Ryou was at least partially unclothed, he was still very much dressed.

Ryou lightly began biting Kaoru's neck, only pulling away to reply,

"Whenever you want to be on top, just tell me."

"Nngh... Don't stop, Ryou," Kaoru murmured, pushing him away long enough to rid himself of his own shirt, happily taking in the feeling of skin against skin, but... it wasn't enough, not yet. He needed more, and he found that he didn't know exactly how to ask.

Ryou moved his hand to Kaoru's pants and began rubbing his erection. As he felt him tense and squirm against him, he continued his actions quicker.

"Ryou," Kaoru moaned again, trying desperately to take in enough air to keep his lungs functioning. He was so used to giving pleasure instead of recieving it, and this was quite a welcome change, but... He wanted Ryou to feel the same way he did. Pulling away with great willpower on his own part, he began to slowly trail his tongue in a line down his lover's frame, smiling when Ryou shifted every few seconds.

Ryou moaned loudly as he felt Kaoru's tongue on his body. His body felt too warm that Kaoru's tongue was happily welcomed. He arched his body towards Kaoru's appendage and shivered happily.

Dipping his tongue into Ryou's navel, Kaoru moved down and began to awkwardly undo the button on the teenager's jeans with his teeth. Once he had succeeded, he yanked the zipper down, running his hands down Ryou's ribcage and then down further, pulling his jeans and boxers down as he did so. Ryou in turn shivered at the loss of warmth, but was glad that he lost his severely tight constriction. He ached to have Kaoru touch him elsewhere, yet enjoyed the way Kaoru touched him everywhere else. He wanted to please Kaoru, seeing as how he always tended to pleasure Ryou, but his body didn't want to cooperate. It was practically frozen in ecstasy.

Taking note of Ryou's need, Kaoru lowered his head and gently breathed on his erection, flicking his tongue out to taste the hardened flesh below his mouth. The blonde ran his tongue on the underside of the organ, gently teasing the boy. He loved it when Ryou was like this, loved to hear him moan... he loved to be needed. That thought firmly in mind, he wondered if he should give the boy what he wanted.

"Nnnh...Kaoru..." Ryou breathed hotly. He hated to beg, but he couldn't help himself; Kaoru was teasing him. And doing a damn good job at it too.

"What?" the man murmured teasingly, taking pleasure in the fact that his lover was so enthralled with the sensations he was providing. "Tell me what you want."

"I want...you...to." Ryou began, but stopped when he tried to think.

What did he want? He wanted to feel pleasure, but didn't Kaoru want to be on top? If he ended now, Kaoru wouldn't be satified. That wouldn't be nice.

"I want you to do me," Ryou tried again, obviously succesful in that Kaoru understood.

"A-alright," Kaoru agreed quietly. He had never 'done' anyone, and as such, had no idea what it would feel like, although he didn't want to keep Ryou waiting. Quickly undoing his own pants and carelessly tossing them to the side, he began to stroke himself to full hardness, quietly gasping out Ryou's name as he did so. He hoped Ryou took notice of what he was doing; he wondered what the youth would do.

Ryou watched Kaoru as he stroked himself and heard him say his name. Needless to say, it turned Ryou on even more. He was glad that his name was what Kaoru had whispered in pleasure.

"Nngh..." Kaoru moaned sharply, finally pulling his hand away from his own arousal. "I'll be right back... Ryou," he murmured, walking towards the bathroom, where he grabbed lotion and spread it on two fingers. "Relax," he warned the boy, as he had been warned so many times in the past. Gently pushing one finger past the tight ring of muscle, he waited for a moment before gently pushing the second in, stretching him as well as he could.

The feeling was so...unusual to Ryou. A mixture between both pain and pleasure. As the finger entered, his body tensed on instinct. He made himself swallow a groan as he forced his body to relax upon entry of the second digit.

"You would tell me... if something hurt... right, Ryou?" Kaoru asked breathily, his bright eyes alive with barely-contained passion. Bending one finger, he brushed along the boy's prostate, pleased beyond works that he was able to give Ryou some of the unimaginable pleasure that he usually recieved in their couplings. Ryou moaned loudly as Kaoru brushed his prostate.

"Of course I... nnh... would." Ryou replied. He was sort of nervous, honestly. He had never been uke before. How much would it hurt?

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked, giving him another chance to back out if necessary. Ryou nodded, not trusting his voice, and Kaoru covered his erection in the lotion before withdrawing his fingers and entering in a single, slow thrust, moaning loudly as the sensation of being tightly surrounded hit him. He resisted the urge to move though, stroking Ryou to distract him from the pain of penetration.

The pain hit him full force, as if he had run into a wall. Kaoru's strokes helped disperse the pain slightly. He was so glad Kaoru had stopped moving and waited for him. Eventually the sharp pain of torn tissue eased and he gripped the couch cushion, getting ready for Kaoru to continue.

"Haah..." Kaoru breathed hard, slowly understanding that he was giving permission to continue, and gently thrust forward, barely brushing Ryou's prostate. Borrowing a trick that he had taken great pleasure in as the seme, he pulled almost completely out and then thrust back in, sheathing himself completely and nailing the centre of the nerve cluster. He wouldn't last long if this continued, his heart speeding up as he continued to thust into his lover in a controlled manner. He needed more, but he really didn't want to hurt Ryou.

Ryou, on the other hand, was riding waves of pleasure as Kaoru plunged deeply into him; the pain was paling in comparison to the ecstasy he felt, and he realised that he wanted more as he felt Kaoru thrust in a more controlled manner. It wasnt until Kaoru calmed that he realized he was practically screaming.

Kaoru didn't even ask. Ryou's sharp, loud cry alerted him to everything he needed to know, and he began thrusting with abandon, letting pleasure sweep over any reservations he might have had. He was almost at his wits' end, and he began pumping Ryou's member, desperate to have his lover come with him, and at the same time wanting to see the look on the younger boy's face when he came.

Ryou was practically drowning in ecstasy as Kaoru began thrusting more and more fiercely. He was getting so close, but he couldn't come yet; he had to wait for Kaoru. He clenched his jaw and barely got out,

"Kaoru... I'm so... close..."

"Come for me, Ryou," the blonde purred, nipping at his neck and moaning again when his lover clenched around him. "Let it overtake you..." Speeding up again and forcing himself to wait for Ryou's imminent orgasm, Kaoru kept his eyes open and watched the various facial expressions flit over the teen's face. He wanted to see his face when he came, and so he ran his hand up and down along his length faster, dragging his thumb across the head.

Ryou couldn't take it, the pleasure was too much... His lover was practically begging him to come... He arched his back and moaned loudly, spilling his seed. He lay on the futon panting as one thought crossed his mind, he should be uke more often.

Kaoru watched as the blissful pleasure of the afterglow painted Ryou's face, and thrust deeply one more time, crying the boy's name as he came. Spent, he nearly collapsed atop Ryou, although he took what was left of his energy to move to the side, flinging an arm across Ryou's chest.

"Maybe... we should do that more often," he remarked happily.

Ryou kissed Kaoru's lips softly, practically out of energy, as he replied,

"We definitely should."

He nuzzled into Kaoru's chest as he felt new waves of sleep wash over him; he didn't see the blonde smiling at Ryou's sleepy affections. Kaoru put his chin atop the boy's head and held him closely, falling asleep soon after.


End file.
